The Challenge, 7 Days Without Sleep
by Hero DarkyDark
Summary: To see the effects of OFA will have on a tired body, All Might request that Midoriya should stay awake for several days straight without rest. With a week off from hero duty, a costly bet he made with his girlfriend, and a whole bunch of time on his hands, Midoriya do not know what he's going to do with himself. Shenanigans Lots of fluff, IzuOcha, KamiJirou, Tiniest bit of TodoDeku


_**A/N: This is a fic made for a Secret Santa even****t, out to ****Rusky on discord or the Redditor 'BeepBoopBloopBleep'**_

**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.**

**The Challenge, 7 Days Without Sleep**

Midoriya was taken back from the call he just got off, he couldn't believe the request he was given by his former teacher. For the reason to see exactly how One for All is affecting Midoriya' body differently than it did All Might himself, All Might assigned him a training challenge for him to complete. It's been quite some time since Midoriya have done a private challenge with his teacher, ever since graduating UA he's been focusing on his hero career and gaining experience on the field. So this challenge, will be nostalgic but was also unexpected. All Might's new training challenge was simple, Midoriya had to spend an entire week without sleep.

**DAY 0 - 2:11PM**

"You have to do what!?" Was what an astonished Uraraka shouted upon hearing this.

Midoriya had to act quickly if he wanted to put his girlfriend to ease, she's usually a bundle of sunshine wrapped in marshmallow pillows, but ever since they moved in together and she sees Izuku or anyone in general do something that is detrimental to his health she changes like a lightswitch. She can become a bit...frantic, "I-it's not as bad as it sounds."

"You know how dangerous it is to go that long without sleep, you just recovered from that long trip in China, and now this?" Uraraka scolded him, though it was one of her cute 'wife mode' scolds, it's quite embarrassing when it does happen in front of friends because then they all tease him for not proposing to her yet, "What was All Might thinking, he knows how self-destructive you can be!?"

She wasn't wrong about that, despite gaining better control of One For All which helped him with not breaking every bone of his body whenever he wanted to win a fight, they now have a new worry of him taking on too many tasks at once. On one occasion he literally chased a gang of mobsters halfway across the country for almost 3 days straight and stopped every crime he came across on the way. It was a valuable effort and it did marvelous for PR but Midoriya had to be admitted to a hospital due to high fever caused from fatigue.

That wasn't even the more severe cause of this kind of behaviour he had, he was lucky that he didn't run into anyone too strong.

But this challenge wasn't going to be like that, or at least he hoped. He tried to speak but before he could Uraraka already pulled out her phone.

"I'm going to call him right now and give him-"

Quickly, Midoriya stopped her by clasping his hands over her phone, "L-let's not go that far, the challenge isn't as bad as you say. I'm not really going a week without sleep, he said that would be too reckless and that I should just replicate it by only sleeping 3 hours a day," As he spoke he manage to bring her hand down slowly, "So I'm not in any actual danger, at worst I'll just be extremely tired at the end of it."

"And what about work, you're not going on patrol when you've only slept 9 hours in the last 4 days," She asked, her hip cocked to the side as she placed her free hand on it.

"All Might already had that taken care of, I got the week off as a reserve as a cover…..paid of course with overtime," he was sure to add in that last part, Uraraka can be vocal about a lot of Midoriya's decisions but she did have a weakness. She often send a good chunk of her pay to help out her parent's company and Midoriya being someone who doesn't have much use of money, beside the amount he sends to his mom and All Might merch, often helps out despite it being refused at first. Since they have non-verbally committed themselves to being together for the rest of their lives, Midoriya didn't mind helping out his significant other's parents. So once every blue moon when they're having an argument or disagreement about something, she might concede if it includes in some way being able to benefit her parents more.

She stared at him for a while, her eyes digging into him like daggers because she got a sense of what he was trying to pull on her. She hated when he does that because it was hard to resist, her entire inspiration to becoming a hero was to help out her parents and when her adorable boyfriend is planning to do something to help it out, it's near impossible to say no to. Even if it is Midoriya doing one of his shenanigans that puts his body in danger.

After thinking it over, she decided to let it pass, at least he won't actually be put in a dangerous situation.

She sighed as she put away her phone, "Fine, just make sure you get your 3 hours of sleep and nothing less," she told him as she began to walk away to prepare for work.

Midoriya sighed in relief, he manage to get past the easiest part, convincing his girlfriend to let him doing this challenge, now he just gotta get everything prepared. This was going to be a breeze.

"Oh, Izuku," Uraraka called out from the doorway, "If you're going to be doing this, you gotta give me _special attention_ when I come home from work everyday, no more excuses about work preventing you."

Midoriya looked over to see his girlfriend's head sticking out in the doorway, her face had a slight blush to it, he only had a second to admire it before she slipped away.

"I-i have to get ready!" She stated as her reason.

With a soft smile, Midoriya replied, "It's a deal!"

He had a lot to get done before his week long challenge, it would be smart to get all the real important stuff he would've had to do over the week out of the way while he still had a properly functioning brain. Tonight is going to be the last night he'll have a good night's rest for a while.

Or at least that would've been the case if he didn't hear these words being said.

"That goes for tonight as well."

And now yesterday was the last day he was going to have a goodnight sleep for a while.

**Day 1 **

The first day was pretty uneventful. The only thing he did that was influenced by his challenge was that he woke up around the same time as Uraraka but didn't leave for work, it made sense since it wasn't as if anything was different. Midoriya just spent the entire day cleaning up the house, finishing up any leftovers papers he needed to go over for the week, and even had to time to prepare dinner. By the time he was done, it just an hour before noon, having a random day-off really just reminded him of how empty his days were without his hero job clogging up his time. He was going to have to get explorative if he was going to survive the other days without dying of boredom.

It did get more eventful once Uraraka came back home, if she had any vocal objections to him doing this challenge before, they were definitely gone once she saw how clean he made the house and the gourmet dinner he cooked with all his free time.

After eating, they were cuddling on the sofa, picking back up with some Amazon Prime shows they use to watch together. The one was really enjoying themselves was Ochako, she was curled up with a blanket as she sat on Midoriya's lap, wrapped in his arms and resting her head on his chest.

"Are you enjoying your special attention?" Midoriya teasingly asked her, "I hope this makes up for the concerns."

"Stop~ you're lucky you did just the right thing when I was having a bad day," she gave a tiny pout across her flustered face, puffing out her cheeks, "As long you're ok…..and we can keep doing things like this, I'm fine with it," she mumbled softly.

The moment was nice, he missed things like these but sometimes their schedules don't match or exhaustion would get between the two of them. Right now, he can cherish the occasion while it lasted, hopefully on the ground.

"Ochako, you're making us float again."

He couldn't help but chuckle seeing Uraraka's face turned redder than it did yesterday.

After they had settled back down onto the sofa, they agreed to have a bit of fun with the challenge. Midoriya did some research and found that many government agencies use sleep deprivation as a form of interrogation. They decided to put that method into use.

Midoriya had hidden the laptop Uraraka uses everyday in a secret location, if she wanted it back she had to force him to tell her where it was everyday. They even made a little wager; if Uraraka wins and get her computer back before the week ends, then Midoriya would have to buy that patio furniture set she's been eyeing for a while. But if Midoriya manages to keep his mouth shut then he can finally buy the $500 Pre-Order LootBox of the triple A All Might game that's coming out in a few months. For very obvious reasons, Uraraka stopped him from doing so.

And so a second challenge confronted Midoriya.

**Day 2**

Midoriya decided to go visit his mother once Uraraka went off to work in the morning. He didn't inform her what he was currently doing since he knew how delicate her heart was. He could put his girlfriend to ease with enough effort, but getting his mom not to freak out was a task he couldn't even do with a million percent of his power.

It's been a while since he physically seen his mother, he lived quite far away from her now and with his busy schedule, they've only been in contact through video chats.

She was, of course, happy to see him and they caught up pretty quickly, she had been doing pretty alright herself, without the stress of raising a child, she managed to become much healthier, much to the doctor's surprise. But then again what happened to her in the first place was a medical phenomenon as well. He chose a good day to visit as well; Mitsuki Bakugo came by as well.

She mostly teased him about how much he has grown but he was used to it by then from having to spend a couple of hours with his mom.

But then a question was dropped that reminded him why he avoids visiting his mom too often.

"When are you going to marry your girlfriend?"

Over video call it was a lot easier to dodge the question but when he's in her house, cornered by two moms there was no avoiding it. The older generation never got the trend of younger people not always wanting a giant event to tell each other that they're committed to staying the rest of their lives together.

That does stop them from trying every chance they get and he had to sit there and take it...unless he took the advice of his childhood friend Bakugo.

Which he did, that was why he jumped out the window to escape.

It was really awkward when he had to walk back in through the front door to get his phone and making an excuse that he had to leave since he forgot to do an errand.

It was even more awkward explaining to his girlfriend that night why he needed to send a check to his mother to pay for window repairs.

And the most awkward getting a phone call from Katsuki laughing for 15 minutes straight about what his mother told him what Midoriya did and how he actually took his advice.

Then the questions began to come in from his girlfriend, "So where's my laptop?"

"Not telling you."

"Oh you will, you can just barely resist me when you're fully awake, how will you survive once you're tired?"

"I'll manage, I always pull through when there's something on the line."

"You really want that Loot box deal?"

"Have you seen what it comes with!?"

"Oh god, here we go again."

Despite a lot being said that day, no information was given.

**Day 3**

At this point, the lack of sleep were starting to affect him. Uraraka had to wake him up this time because he didn't want to get out of bed. She tried to be cheeky by trying to use his morning drowsiness to see if he'll let slip where he hide her laptop.

It didn't work and she went to work pouty.

Today, he opted to visit Kaminari and Jirou place since they were both home together. Being around loud music should help keep him awake.

As soon as he entered he was bombarded by two little kids jumping to his feet, dropping him off his feet.

"See, I told ya those little buggers can take down even a top hero," a familiar looking blonde said to him.

From behind him a violent haired female approached the door, "Now you know why I'm always insistent on getting at least a retired hero to babysit, at least they're trained to deal with a villainous threat," She snarky remarks, "Come on boys, let Midoriya inside before you kill him."

It was a quick recap of what was going on once he got inside, mostly related to the bet he has with Uraraka then the actual challenge.

"I don't see why you're betting on the patio furniture," Jirou stated, "at least that can be used for years on end for multiple event, aren't you only going to play that game for like a week before you drop it. Why drop half a grand on it?"

"You wouldn't get it," Kamanari replied, "A man and his video game is a sacred intimate relationship."

"So that's where it went, I was wondering why you always suck at-"

"Not in front of the kids, Jirou!"

Jirou just shrugged, "Anyways what's so special about this game?"

"It's going to be a single player journey through the entire hero career of All Might, not just his golden age era but his time attending UA as well! It's everything I ever wanted from an All Might game instead of the usual half baked name brand scam," Midoriya explained.

"And that's enough to want you wanna spend $500 for all the extra crap they'll give?" She understood Midoriya had an addiction to all things All Might but this seems a bit excessive all at once.

"They have customization!"

"Customization!" Kaminari repeated, "Ok, that definitely sounds like a good game,"

Jirou stared blankly at the two males in front of her, if the kids weren't watching, she would've stick her jacks right into their ears to get some sense into them but after one of the children started imitating her at the daycare she decided to cut down on it.

She had to settle for a light insult, "You two are stupid."

"No, no, Dad is onto something," One of the kids said.

"Yeah I think he's right." The other kid stated.

Words couldn't explain the small look of grief that was on Jirou's face, she just silently mumbles, "Boys are idiots, why didn't I have at least one girl?"

That night Uraraka tried to grill him for her laptop because she got sick of watching youtube on the tiny screen of her phone. Then it somehow turned into a arguement over how she thinks it's stupid that Midoriya is more fond of the costumization of the game then making sure the game will actually be a thrilling 50+ hour story mode and not some incomplete mess decorlated to look good. Which Midoriya made the mistake of saying 'Like the patio set you wanted?' and now he'll be sleeping on the couch tonight.

**Day 4**

He was forgiven in the morning and Uraraka had the day off so they spent the day together. Things were beginning to get blurry for Midoriya, he began having trouble remembering stuff but the constant attempt from Uraraka to get her laptop back every 3 hours means that he hasn't lost yet.

Midoriya convinced her attend an amusement park, mostly because the rides would help keep him awake. The day was certainly fun even if he could barely remember what they did and it helped him stay awake for a little bit but by the time they left he was already getting back into a drowsy state.

Seeing this, Uraraka told him, "The bags under your eyes are getting bigger and your speech have been getting slurred, I think we should stop messing around and end it here. Come on, I have this great stoothing song downloaded on my computer, you can listen to it while you rest on my lap at home."

…

"Nice try," Midoriya responded, mentally kicking himself for refusing the alluring offer.

The brunette inflated her cheeks again as she mutters under her breath, "Couldn't hurt to try."

**Day 5**

Day 5 was almost a complete blur, Uraraka had work so she couldn't keep him up with constant pestering about her laptop and seeing how out of it he was, he thought it would be best to not leave the house.

He wouldn't say the day was a bore because he couldn't even remember not doing anything, he just spent the day thinking about his life. Time passed back with lighting quick speed and it was hard to tell what was happening around him. Then before he knew it, he was walking back into his home.

For a moment he looked back at the door, did he go somewhere? He wanted to investigate it but then he just ended up sitting on the couch watching Tv. Every 30 or so minutes he would get up and say 'Oh right I gotta find out if I went outside or not' but then would just end up watching TV again.

Uraraka returning home help give his day some consistency and movement. Her attempts to get him to talk were getting desperate, she was hitting her breaking point.

She took a steaming hot showers then returned to him in nothing but a shirt he owned that was too big one her, the really short kind of running shorts, and her hair a bit fizzy from having just dried it.

Midoriya wanted to cuddle her more than a child would a stuffed bear at that moment, but before he got closed she placed a finger on her chest.

"Where's my laptop?" She asked, "We can do whatever you want after I get it."

There should be a crime against this kind of treatment.

His commitment was the only thing that saved him.

"My lips are sealed."

"Huh, a pity," Uraraka replied, putting on a robe that cover most of her body, "No cuddles then."

As she walked off, sticking her tongue out at him as a tease Midoriya laid back because he had the final laugh. Lucky for him, sleep depravity can have an effect on intimacy so she'll be suffering more than him. She gave into her own desires for too long, if she had threatened the cuddles sooner he might've broken but now he's in too deep to be affected.

**Day 6**

There was only one thing Midoriya remembered from day 6...beside how Uraraka shook him to high heaven when persisting him about her laptop, it was the strange conversation he had with Todoroki when he came over to visit.

After hearing of how out of it Midoriya was getting he decided to visit to make sure he was ok.

"You sure you're doing alright?" Todoroki asked him after setting down some sodas.

"I'm sure," Midoriya assured him, "It's almost over anyways."

Todoroki nodded, "Good, because _I love you_ _too much_ for you to get hurt."

Midoriya almost spat out his drink, "What!?"

Todoroki looked at him strangely, "What?"

"What you just said!?"

"What I said?"

"Yes!"

"I said it wouldn't look good publically for you to get hurt over a dumb challenge."

Midoriya looked away slightly, a bit embarrassed at his assumption, "My apologies, must've misheard you."

"It's fine," Todoroki responded in his usually monotone manner, Midoriya then felt his hand on his shoulders, "_Nothing you ever do can turn me off._"

"Huh!?"

"I said are you watching this so I can turn it off, it's one of those annoying reality TV shows."

…

"Oh…"

"You really need some sleep soon."

"Yeah, you're right."

"_Hopefully with me_."

At that point Midoriya had to get the record straight, "Todoroki, are you into me?"

…

"Like...as a friend, fan or…"

"No like, into into me."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"No, Midoriya look we're friends and I'll always be there for you as repayment for all the good you've done for me but, I'm in a very committed relationship with Yaoyorozu."

Now he felt silly about asking in the first place, he wanted to apologize, "Look I'm sorry for-"

"But you are good looking, so maybe if Yaoyorozu and I break up and the same happen between you and Uraraka I might consider it."

…

It took Midoriya's years to find out if that was a prank, a joke, a hallucination from lack of sleep, or something else entirely. The answer will surprise some and disappoint others.

**Day 7**

Nothing noteworthy happened, Midoriya just spent the entire day talking to like 6 ghosts spirits, one being Nana. Nothing special.

But then he just blinked and the next thing he knew it was almost midnight and he was looking at Uraraka on her laptop. For a moment he thought she might've just brought a whole new laptop just to trick him into accidentally revealing where her real laptop was. She quickly explained to him that he was the one who told her where it was and even gave the specific location it was in.

He was weak and had lost.

Hanging his head in shame he told her, "I'll head down to the store tomorrow to order it."

"No, you don't have to," She stated, the next thing she said was even more confusing to Midoriya, "You already have gotten me something better."

He pleaded to let him know what she meant but she just gave a devious but bright smile and told him to get some rest that she'll explain once he was actually awake. There was technically some time left before he actually completed the challenge and he was in a mindless state to follow it, it was quite difficult to sleep now. That issue went away quickly with Uraraka entering the room and dragging him into the bed, using her laptop to on the song she was referencing earlier to help him fall asleep. Usually it was her that'll be snuggling up to his chest when they sleep together, but tonight it was completely reversed.

**Post-Challenge**

Midoriya slept for almost 10 hours straight and went into the kitchen to see his girlfriend in the kitchen, on her laptop as always smiling at her victory. Before he could even ask what happened she pointed to a fancy black box that was already open on the table.

It was obvious she wanted him to look inside, so he did and what he saw inside made him wanna die from embarrassment.

"I think you accidentally bought an engagement ring," She told him chuckling to herself, "Then when I asked you about it you just told me the location of my laptop."

He doesn't even remember doing any of that, how could he do something like that half awake.

``Oh god,' He thought, 'How much did it cost!?'

Seeing her boyfriend in his usually thinker pose she spoke again, "Don't worry about it too much, I know the store you got this from, you can still return it for your money back. It'll also be smart not to bother with the patio set, too many big movements of cash could cause some issues bank wise."

"Y-you don't mind?" Midoriya asked, also scared that she might've just read his mind.

"No of course not. Look at the thing, keeping it might just devastate our savings" she replied, giving him a funky look, "Why would I get mad over something you brought completely out of your mind? I mean you quite literally looked like a zombie by the sixth day...in fact you still kinda do but just a tad better, you want some coffee?"

Later that day as Midoriya was out to submit his report to All Might, he passed by the jewelry store where he got the ring and after checking with the store owner was relieved to find out that the ring didn't completely destroy his wallet. Surprising he got it for a deal despite the actual value of the ring, it took a bit of questioning to find out he got it 75% off deal on it because the store owner's father was one of the people he helped saved during his China trip. When he stumbled in before the store owner immediately recognized him and called his dad who was the owner of the store's franchise, they were so grateful for having his life saved that he almost just gave him the first choice ring Midoriya picked out.

Even with the deal the ring was still a bit costly but with the bonus he was going to receive anyways, maybe it won't be so bad to keep the ring. It was basically a gift someone gave him as appreciation, it'll seem kinda rude to just accept it and give it back a few days later.

In the end he pocketed the ring and went home, he wasn't going to tell Uraraka about it...yet. Who knows maybe he might propose to her after all, he does already have the ring for it and it's not like it'll actually change how their relationship is currently going. They basically are married with all the things they do together.

As he returned home, he was surprised to see his girlfriend waiting there, she was holding up a certain bag.

"What's that?" He asked her.

"The new All Might game," She responded.

"What!?" Midoriya exclaimed, "That's impossible, it doesn't come out for at least another few months!"

"I know~," Uraraka says as she takes a few steps side by side dangling the bag in front of him, "But I happened to meet a friend from middle school during work and after finding out how much of a fan you are of All Might and the game asked if you would be interested to beta-test the game."

Midoriya didn't know what to say, was staying awake for extended periods of time a good luck charm, should he do this more often then he break his bones?

"But," Uraraka started to add

``Oh no, here's the catch,' was the thought that went through Midoriya's mind, what would he have to give up.

"They asked for you to star in an advertisement of the game, to boost it's publicity."

…

Yeah she broke him, he saw this as nothing but an absolute win.

Snapping him out of it, she skipped over toward the TV, shouting back, "But I call playing the first hour!"

"N-no fair!" Midoriya shuttered as he chased after her, despite his critics he always loved the openings companies do for All Might games.

He made sure to make a mental note to get All Might something amazing this Christmas as a thank you for putting him through this experience, he may have not find out anything new about OFA's affect on his body but he did discover something possibly better.

As the couple sat there, enjoying the game together Midoriya thought over his decisions. Them being here, doing things together, sharing these little moments. It helped him confirm a decision he was thinking about.

Well it helped him confirmed two decisions he was pondering over.

The first was that he was going to buy Uraraka the patio set as a great Christmas present.

The second one was obvious, he already had what he needed for it.

A ring.

**THE END**

**((****Hope you enjoyed the story, leave a review on what you thought of the chapter.**

_** Also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna chat or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu ))**_


End file.
